pain never ends
by Homestucktrik
Summary: As Percy and Leo go on Camping trip lets just say that things aren't always what they seem... Percy OOC and Piper OOC
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

WARNING:

rated M if you know what i mean ;)MALE ON MALE BIYATCH! AND rape AND langugue JasonxPercyxLeo

this is actually my first story in this profile and i never did this on FanFiction so im new to this site :) but not fictionPress anyway no hate:( or else ill be sad :''( any way ill get to the delicious story ;)

* * *

Percy POV

I glanced around the cafeteria and I see a flash of gorgeous brown eyes and curly hair sit at the Hephaestus table. Gods I think I just want to tear that body up. He looks around and sees me and grins.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" My heart does a backflip. I just want him so bad I think cool your jets Perce.

Leo POV

Percy walks over awkwardly over to my table

"Hey Leo."

"Sup Perce." Awkward silence. You know what I'm just gonna say this up front. I'm gay and the way Percy is staring is not helping Leo Jr.

"Gods even though it's been a year since we beat Gaea it seems like it was yesterday," Percy says

"I know right." I say as I pass a flirtious smile

"Well imma sit next by Annabeth."

"Okay"

Even though I clearly find Percy attractive Jason has my heart. Unfortenuently Jason is hopelessly straight and in love with my best girl-friend Piper. If I can name one thing I love about Jason it would be his stormy blue eyes, muscular body…

"Hey Leo" oh shit shit shit I didn't know he was there I was too busy thinking about him. SAY SOMETHING FUNNY! SAY SOMETHIG AT LEAST.

"Hey…outlet."

"Wow… that's new."

Wow outlet…SERIOUSLY OUTLET? My perverted gay mind… I just want him to stick into me. Or other way around . Thank gods Piper walks over.

"Hello Beauty Queen"

"Hey Leo." I pick up my tray filled with un-touched food.

"Well I'm just gonna leave you two alone."

"Shut up." I say as Piper playfully hits me in the arm

"What?" I say "it's not like people don't know" I yell I throw away my food and walk out (like a boss).

"Leo wait up!" Percy calls from behind me

"Yea?"

"Well I just wanted to remind you about the camping trip"

"Oh yeah the one that's we are going to tonight yeah."

"Great see ya there." He then runs back to Annabeth that was waiting for him a few feet away. Annabeth and Percy are currently dating right now. Jason has a REALLY big crush on Piper who returns that love and I have nobody. Both of my potential lovers are taken.

"So what were you and Percy talking about?"

Crap here we go again.

"We're just talking about the camping trip that we are going to tonight."

His eyebrows go up "Really? Can I come?"

"Fuck Jason there's nothing to be jealous about. We are just gonna be chilling or something."

"Sorry but I don't really like it when I have my best friend hang out with my arch enemy."

"You know what just come." I sigh. "I'll just ask Percy." I start to jog to the Poseidon cabin

"Thank you!" Jason yells behind me

I knock on the door. Again. Then again. I lean to the door because I hear voices in there. I identify that it was Percy and Annabeth.

_What the fuck Percy?_


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to metion that this story has rape im not gonna say who rapes who but its just a heads up k? . just to spice up the story :)

* * *

Percy POV

I and Annabeth walk to the Poseidon Cabin "getting busy"

"Anna Beth! Stop! STOP!" I finally was able to push off me.

"Gods Percy what we've been farther than that before" she points at my pants.

"I gotta tell you something Annabeth." She passes me a frown.

"Yeah?"

"Well I think we should break up"

"WHAT? Percy why?'

"I'm in love with someone else and I don't want to be cheating on you with him."

"Wait it's a GUY? Wow Percy wow your choosing some guy over this." She points at her body. I'm not gonna lie Annabeth's really hot but beauty's only skin deep.

"Annabeth would you rather me cheat on you?"

*knock knock* crap someone's at the door as I go to open it Annabeth pushes me.

"No one's gonna interrupt this okay we need to sort this out first or else we never will.

"Fine same question though would you rather have me cheats on you? Huh?"

"I'm not sure but all I'm gonna say is that I'm glad it's over." Her face was blank. Unreadable. I throw her a perplexed look.

"I did not expect that answer but why are you glad?"

Poker Faced Annabeth replies "Well it's time to break that 'perfect couple' stereo rep. we have at camp to be over with. But you have to promise even though its over tell the boy you love that he has the best okay Seaweed Brain?" she sticks out her hand for me to shake.

"Deal. Do you think Athena will be mad at me being the god of wisdom and all do you think it's a wise choice?"

"Well I'm not sure about wise, but this is an Aphrodite problem and I bet she would say something like 'Follow your heart'"

"Thanks Annabeth I won't forget you."

"Same Seaweed Brain."

I turn around and open the door. My heart felt lighter _Leo's mine now._

* * *

How'd that happen huh? anyway 'member rape will be in this story mk? ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

SOO SORRY for the wait you guys i couldnt get a hold of this thing (computer) . i hate this anyway i just wanted to tell you this story might seem innocent *compared to what you freaks are used to* i just wanted to that theres rape, malexmale action. and some nasty stuff like that k :)

DISCLAIMER:

I OWN THE STORY NOT THE CARECTERS (unfortentually)

* * *

Leo POV

I guess that Annabeth and Percy are getting busy. I turned away from the door and remember that nobody wants me. Percy's taken and Jason has the biggest crush on my best friend Piper.

"Hey Leo!" a familiar voice shouts from behind me.

"Hey Perce" I yell at the raven haired boy.

"Still up for the camping trip?" shit. Shit. SHIT! I totally forgot about the camping trip. I bring my lips to a fake smile.

"Psssshhh of course. I packed for that weeks ago."

"But we just planned it last week."

"It was an exaggeration." I hit him in the back of the head for sheer retarded-ness that he has.

"So what are you guys planning?" says the blonde beauty himself. I look back at Percy and see him glaring at Jason. If you're wondering "I thought they beat Gaea? So aren't they best friends?" well the answer is no. they still have this 'leader issue' so they are always battling to be the best at something. Including friends. I'm not saying I don't like it. I actually could jack off while they fight for me. But sometimes it gets annoying.

"None of your business."

"Well if my best friends going I should know." Jason says as he pulls me towards him.

"What the hell? He's not yours Jason." Percy says as he pulls me towards him. See this is what I was talking about.

"How about this. Jason would you like to come to the camping trip with me and Percy?"

"But-"

"I would LOVE to Leo my best friend in the world thank you." Jason says as he cuts off Percy.

"Great! Problem solved." My heart was beating a mile a minute. He said yes! JASON GRACE SAID YES! This is great. The love of my life is coming on a camping trip! As I stared into space Jason walks away with a victory grin on his face. Percy snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Leo. Leoo LEO!"

"Huh yea?"

"What's your problem bro I thought this was just going to be you and me?"

"Aw come 'on Perce what's the big deal? The more the merrier."

"Yeah but you always hang out with Jason." The raven haired boy started to pout.

"Maybe you guys can actually become friends or something."

"fine." The brunette walks away.

Percy POV

SHIT! Stupid Jason had to just come in and ruin EVERYTHING. I was going to make Leo MINE tonight. But nooo Mr. Leo-isn't-going-anywhere-without-me had to come to mess everything up. If only I could find a way…

* * *

how was that ;)


	4. Chapter 4

For those of you perverted bitches out there…(jk! XD) anyhoe I just wanted to say from an author POV I enjoy reading your reviews but im giving you a warning: EVERY CHAPTER WILL HAVE A CLIFF HANGER!

Why? You might ask CAUSE IMMA FUCKING BITCH! 3 and I wanna tell you that I will be uploading a chapter every week and if I don't I will write 2 CHAPTERS FOR YOU! Yeah so if I forget about uploading remind me in the review section so I can write 2 chapter for yall 3 . welp bye

* * *

Jason POV

THATS RIGHT YEAH BABY! I knew Leo wouldn't leave me in the cold! That's what bestfrineds are for. I gotta keep away from Percy so he doesn't get close to Leo. He's the only friend I have ever since I moved away from the roman camp. Well Piper to but.. shes a different case. As I start to pack up my clothes for the camp trip I turn around to see the daughter if Aphrodite Piper

"So what's up?" My heart starts to beat a mile a minute.

"What's up umm.. Nothing really how bout you?"

She starts to look around nervously. "Ummm I just wanted to ask you something..." She starts to play with her hair nervously.

"Really what is it?" I ask anxiously was she going to...?

"I thought...I mean I was going to ask if you were free tonight? To go have dinner or something sense we never hang out?" I think my heart just stopped. The girl of my dreams is asking me out! Wait... I have to go to camp with Leo. I know he would understand. I tried to stand up straight but it was hard considering the sutuation.

"Sure. What time?"

"How bout 7-ish" a light blush takes over her face.

"Great. We'll meet here ok?" I start to sweat.

"Awesome see you then" I wave good bye nervously. My hearts beating so fast that I can't believe that I'm suprised that I don't have a irregular heart-beat. I looked back to see if anyone was there but it was nobody. I felt something was watching me... Whatever it doesn't matter maybe I'm just nervous.

* * *

CHAPTER ENDS!

With a cliffhanger DUM DUM DAAA! I'm moving to the sex slower to build up feeling and lust ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back I got bored and chiz and here's the chapter I promised. hope yhu guys like it :) i updated sooner for yhu hungey bitches out there loljk :)I wanted to thank the people who reviewed and following thanks it means a lot to me since its my first fanfic i posted on here ? *kisses*

* * *

Percy POV  
I was kneeling in the bush as I watched Jason conversing with the beauty Piper. I can't believe he fell for it! This is great.  
*** what happened ***  
"Hey Pipes"  
"Sup Seaweed Brain."  
"So you like Jason right?" I say with a smirk on my face. A light blush starts to invade her face.  
"Is it that obvious?" She says looking down while blushing  
"It's not obvious but I just wanted to give you some friendly advice." I whispered into her ear.  
She leans in slightly "what's the advice?"  
I try to hide my grin  
"Jason likes a girl that can take charge. Ask HIM out not the other way around plus he's pretty much free tonight anyway."  
Pipers mouth made a small "o" with her lips  
"Maybe your right! Imma give it a try... Thanks Perce."  
Piper runs of towards the Zeus cabin.  
***returns to present***

Welp now I'm kneeling under a bush to make sure that my plan goes on perfectly! And like All the other Percy-is-an-awesome-leader moments my plan worked! Leo's all mind now. Shit Leo... I have to tell him the awesome (to me) news! As I start to get up I relieve that Jason and piper are still talking. Jason looks back but only sees a flash of me. The blonde slowly closes the door of the Zeus cabin. I stand up quickly before anyone sees me. I run to the Hephaestus cabin and knock on the door. I work on my disappointed face while Leo opens the door.  
"Sup Percy ! Ya already packed we still have an hour."  
I start to frown and look down.  
"Is something wrong?" Leo ask with a concerned look on his face. I guess I'm a great actor.  
"I just wanted to tell you that Jason couldn't come."  
I looked up to see Leo's shattered face. It made me wish that I never try to pry Jason off of Leo.  
"Did he say why he couldn't come?"  
I started to debate in my head if I should tell him or not.  
"He's on a date with Pipes."  
Leo looked as if he was about to cry.  
"Leo forget all about Jason he's a prick. I don't know how you put up with him."  
The Hispano looks up at me with eyes filled with anger.  
"Your right Percy why do I hang with that dick and I was the one who invited HIM! That's totally rude what a bitch. "  
I took a step back, that was the first time I've ever heard Leo cuss.  
"Leo are you done packing? Because I finished so if you want help-"  
"NO! I mean no I'm fine."  
"Ok Leo" I start to say as I turn around "I'll pick you up later ok?" He didn't say anything as he went back to his suitcase/bag.  
Leo POV  
I can't wait for the camping trip. Gosh I was blushing like a school girl. The only problem about the whole thing is that I'm surrounded by my crush and an incredible hot guy. But one has a girl friend and the other has no interest In me and is head-over heels in love with my best friend Piper. As I continue to pack there's a knock on my door. I walk up to open it.  
"Sup Percy! Ya already packed we still have an hour."  
At the end of Percy's lips there was a slight tug. Until his whole mouth frowned.  
"Is something wrong?" I ask with a look of concern.  
"I just wanted to tell you that Jason couldn't come."  
My heart started to break. Did he not want to come because of me..? I was the one to invite him... Maybe he realized that he didn't want to come. Maybe he had something else to do. Am I not his best friend though? I try to take the sad look off my face but I was never good at hiding my feelings.  
"Did he say why he couldn't come?" I say as I look down. Percy looks up at me with comforting eyes.  
"He's on a date with Pipes."  
He asked out Piper. Son of a bitch right when we were going camping. I knew it! In just the third wheel. Not important the "Repair Boy" I wasn't wanted... Not to the one I want at least.  
"Leo forget all about Jason he's a prick. I don't know how you put up with him."  
Anger started to boil up inside of me. This wasn't the first time he did this. Blow me off for Piper. PIPER! I look up at Percy and he looks down at me with concerned green eyes. Jason never looked at me that way. Maybe Percy's the one...  
"Your right Percy why do I hang with that dick and I was the one who invited HIM! That's totally rude what a bitch. "  
Percy took a step back. I swear I could feel steam coming out of my ears. I wish Percy could just leave so I could just blow off steam (see what I did there ;D)  
"Leo are you done packing? Because I finished so if you want help-" Percy starts to say.  
"NO! I mean no I'm fine." I blurt out.  
"Ok Leo" Percy starts to say as he turns around "I'll pick you up later ok?"  
I didn't say anything as he closed the door. I just sat there and cried. Am I nothing to Jason? I give and give , what do I get back? Nothing! At the Wilderness school I was always the third wheel between those two even though it was the Mist doing it, it felt real since they're doing it again.  
When I finished packing I set out to find Percy so we could leave. I walk over to the Poseidon cabin and knock on the door. Percy opens the door and is smiling ear to ear. He's still wearing the same clothes orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and blue kakis  
"Leo you are going to have the best time of your life ok? Promise me you'll TRY to enjoy it."  
"Promise." I guess he knew I was upset about that.  
As I walk out with Percy from the corner of my eye I see Jason in a suit and tie looking at me and Percy. A look flashed across his face. Jealousy . Regret? Well too late amigo. Percy whispers something in my ear that makes me laugh. We hop in Percy's car (since he's 18 after he defeats Gaea it's legal for him to drive! ^.^) in the car we talk about random subjects. School, camp, then we get to the subject of girls.  
"So Leo have your eyes on anybody?"  
I start to blush.  
"Yeah I guess."  
A smile grows across his face. He shoulder bumps me.  
"Really who's the lucky girl?"  
I suddenly find the ground interesting  
"Actually I'm gay..."  
He's smile grows even wider.  
"So who's the lucky dude?" Shit how am I suppose to answer to that?  
"Let's just say he doesn't deserve it." I cross my arms.  
"So how's Annabeth?" I say as we roll into the driveway to the cabin we'll staying at. Percy's grip on the wheel stiffens.  
"Noticed that I had feelings for someone else. I didn't want to cheat on her so I thought it would be right to break up." I was shocked. Wait Percy likes someone else?  
"But you guys where like the perfect couple." A look of anger flash Percy's face soon to be shrugged off.  
"Everyone says that. But nothing's perfect except the person I like"  
His green eyes were filled with live as he looks at me.  
"Speaking of which who do you like anyway?" I say.  
Then he kissed me.

* * *

SUSPENSE! Anyway I decided to give you guys an wary chapter since most o. My chapters are short A'F any way trek me what you guys think ^.^ anyway I must warn you that there IS AND WILL BE rape In the next chapter kk . Ian's the rest of the story will be pretty dark after that so yea it's not the smushy kind of story kk :) bye ?


	6. Chapter 6

I worked really hard on this chapter So hope you like :)

* * *

Leo POV  
"Hmmph!" I mumbled as he kissed me  
He smelled like the sea. I tried to push back but he wouldn't budge. Unbuckling his seatbelt he deepens the kiss. That's when I had enough I could barely breath. With all of my strength I pushed him off me.  
"What the fuck Percy?" I screamed.  
"I'm so sorry Leo." His face looked so apologetic.  
"Its fine dude." say as we walk out of the car and start to get our clothes for the night. Percy opened the trunk there was so much tension in the air.  
"Leo I want you and I hope you know that." He says as he grabs my hand I look up to see his caring and loving green eyes. I couldn't believe it! I was wanted. I wasn't the third wheel nothing.  
"And if your not ready I'll wait" he whispers in my ear softly. Even though Percy was only a friend. A very HOT friend. I can make it work. As I put the last of clothes in the cabin I come back to the car. To find sex toys under all of our clothes. Handcuffs, dildos, vibrators and many more. I turn around to find Percy  
"Please STOP! HELP!"  
Jason POV  
6:50 pm. My clock read which means I have ten minutes until I meet with Piper to have our date. As I was looking at myself in the mirror. I look out the window to see Leo standing outside of Percy's door. I hope Leo understands. As Percy and Leo walk out of the Poseidon cabin Percy whispered something in Leo's war which makes him laugh. I feel something move in the bottom of my stomach what is this? Jealousy? Regret? While walking Leo looks back at me and sees me staring out the window like the stalker I am. It was a quick glance then went back conversing with Percy as they walked to his car. I glanced back at the digital clock 7:01pm it read. Shit! I was already late . I run outside to the restaurant that we were going to. Which was named 'restaurant cher et de fantaisie' (I dare you guys to search that up:p) when I entered the restaurant I glanced around the room I find Piper. She looked beautiful she was wearing a short red dress with her dark brown hair in a side ponytail to the right. My heart didn't start to pound and my hands weren't sweating and clamy. The weird part of it all was that I didn't feel a special part tingle (-wink wink-). I know i know your probably saying 'well your nervous and stuff so it doesn't matter if you don't have a boner' well I feel like that every time I talk to a girl. I walk up to the table Piper was sitting at. Crap! I forgot to get her flowers or something. Say something funny are nice COMPLIMENT HER!  
"You look gorgeous." Ok that's good. I put my hand in the table.  
"You look even better." She tosses me a sexy smirk and holds my hand.  
Her hands where really soft and warm but I didn't feel a connection. Zip, zilch nothing. I wonder what Leo's doing now? Woah that was weird. The waiter comes over.  
"So what would you like tonight."  
I motioned Piper to go first."Ladies first."  
"I know what I'll like to have tonight." She says as she winks at me. "Just kidding anyway *Je voudrais homard avec de la soude." I have no idea what she just said.  
"Umm how do you know French?" I said nervously. The waiter starts to tap his foot impatiently. Piper starts laughing. I don't know why because I didn't say anything funny. Did I?  
"Child of Aphrodite remember? French is like in our blood."  
"Well I'm going to trust your way of ordering food... So ill have what shes having."  
The waiter finally leaves satisfied that we finally made up our minds about ordering food.  
"So how's your day?" I asked Piper nervously. She gave me a flirtious smile and held my hand.  
"Oh its looking up. Thanks to you."  
Suddenly I wished I was with Leo. Our nights out were never as awkard as they are like this one. Plus even if they are Leo always has something to say to make me laugh so I don't have to worry about if things aren't going right or as they should be. Plus he's pretty cu- no. no. NO! I'm not thinking about that right now that is just wrong. As my mind wanders into space. My food was placed on the table and Piper looked bored. UUUGGHH! I should just brain slap myself.  
As I go in to say something funny or clever. I look down to see that the food that the waiter gave me was lobster. I hate lobster. As I go in to say something.  
"So im guessing you like lobster? I can tell from the look on your face that I know you more then you think I do!" she ends the sentence by chuckling softly. I'm guessing she doesn't know me at all if my least favorite food is lobster and she orders it. Leo would never do that 'cause he knows me just bear through it if it can land you another date with Piper.  
"Yeah Mmm-mm." I say as I bring the fork and stab it into the lobster. I don't even know how to eat my "favorite food".  
"So um how do I eat this?" I say poking at my lobster carefully. Piper laughs and starts to take something that looks like a mallet.  
" Oh you take the hammer and crack it open. Like this." She demonstraights what she just said.  
" then you slurp out the meat on the inside."  
She started to slurp the meat inside. It looked disguisting. After that I didn't have much of an appetite. I ate the lobster. Barely. I wish Leo was here instead of Piper. That thought surprised me so much that I jumped.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No nothing." I…I think I love Leo… right? No I love Leo. It all makes sense now.  
I jump up." Sorry Pipes but I have to go."  
I love Leo. I love Leo! I LOVE LEO! I think as I run if I love Leo maybe I can still catch up with him and Percy. Ughh Percy! I forgot about him. I can't confess when he's around. I'm just going to have to separate them. I'm going to tell Leo before its too late!

* * *

T B C duh duh dumm


	7. Apology Note from Author

hey you guys,

im extremly sorry for the wait for not updated. i feel really bad and theres been like a lotta stuff happening at home and ive been depressed ill try my best to update soon and i really miss you guys its... like yeah and im starting write the 7 chapter right now .

i hope you guys dont think i abanded you or anything im really sorry I hope you forgive me i LUFF YOU 3 dont worry i know im over due :) plus i wrote this other story that should explain mostly everything thats been happening k?

heres the link

s/3124234/1/Scars

and the storys called scars and its on fiction press

*kiss kiss* bye


	8. Chapter 8

Leo POV

I looked up at Percy's eyes. They changed from before being bright, happy sea green eyes to dark seductive almost scary eyes. He moves his up the hem of my shirt. As he press against my lips. I slapped his hand away.

"Hmmm feisty aren't we?" Percy purrs in my ear. I choke back a sob.

"Percy you don't have to do this!" I say pleading tears brim my eyes. He looks up into my eyes. His eyes almost saddened for a moment then turned back into what they once were. Evil.

"Leo I want you so bad. Do you know that?" for some strange reason Leo's heart skipped a beat. I was wanted me. Repair boy, the one always to be the chaser, the rejected one. He was wanted. Tears streamed down the Hispanic boys face. Then for some reason Percy stops. Then in one swoop he picks up Leo bridal style.

"Sorry I know you'd like to continue but we are in broad daylight and I'd be more comfortable in a bed."

GET OUT OF HIS ARMS! THIS IS A CHANCE TO ESCAPE! MOVE! DO SOMETHING! Screamed my brain but the thing was I didn't want to go. I didn't love Percy I didn't like what was happening but... I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt myself being thrown onto the bed. The Son of Sea looked down on me and smirked. I started panting like crazy.

"Please Percy let me go I don't this!" I ordered pretty loudly. Even though it wasn't really my place to order anything. Even a happy meal. He looked down on me with at first amusement then seductive later followed by something I've seen a lot lately dark and evil.

"Get on your knees." He said what? OK. I immediately followed his orders. He grabbed my hand and slowly zipped down his pants using my hand. That's when I started really crying mostly because I thought what was happening wasn't really happening. God please... no god wouldn't allow this to happen. I started to hiccup. Percy looked down and moaned. He came down to my ear.

"I've always dreamed of this moment novio." he purred into my ear. He grabbed both of my hands and made me pull down his pants. To reveal his obvious bulge. To show that he planned this he wasn't wearing underwear. Let me be the first to say this. Percy is huge. Wagged his dick in my face.

"Leo your gay you should know what to do." he smirked. I took the head and as soon as my mouth encircled the cock. Percy grabbed my hair and slammed my head into his pubes. The smell was horrible same as the taste. I continued to deep throat Percy's cock. He threw his head back and moaned.

"This is the best blowjob I've ever had." the burdened cried out. "Ugh I'm so close." I was choking and he was cumming? OH SHIT! Percy came into my mouth. I couldn't breathe so when he was finally done. I coughed up all the cum and threw up. I couldn't take this I need to leave.

¨Oh god¨ he gasped ¨Who knew you had so much potential? ¨

I started to get dizzy and my head felt light headed.

¨Oh Babe don't be like that." He carried me back to the bed and slowly peeled off my clothes as kissed me violently. He pulls my Camp Half-Blood shirt over my head. He kissed and licked my erected nipples. A moan escaped from my lips.

"So you like that don't you." I didn't reply. Big mistake. He chomps down on my nipple. I scream out in pain.

"I asked you something answer. When I ask you a question you answer in the way I want you to answer." I weakly nod "I like it." I pause for a moment. Scared that he might hurt me again. "I really do." I whisper. Percy smiled

"Now was that so hard." he smiles seductively. Keeping up his advantages into my pants. The green eyed monster kisses my neck and sucks on the sensitive skin. Creating a black and blue mark. A hickey.

"You're so beautiful."

He removes his matching Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"Isn't it fairer if we are both half naked?" he grins. He removes my belt and un-buttons my pants. To my and his surprise there was a full erect boner.

"Wow Leo who knew you were this excited." he licks my cock through my boner. I tried to hold back a moan and failed. This feeling is so different. I feel like I'm not supposed to enjoy this but supremely like this. 'This is rape Leo think.' there's no thinking now Leo you're over the edge in this. What you heard me. That's it I officially give up. The hands that Percy put over mine to make sure I don't try to get away are lessened. Even Percy knows vie given him complete control. He moves up to whisper in my ear

"So you finally realized it, there's no escaping even after this." I could almost hear the smile in his voice without even looking at him. After he slowly pulled off my boxers I was completely bare in front of him.

*FLASHBACK*

Goes back to when Leo and Hera are together during the fire that killed Leo's mother. Crying Hera comforts the young new born.

"Shhhh young baby don't cry you have the power to cause this and you have the one to end it."

Being held by hear made me feel so vulnerable, bare, unable to do or say anything.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

I had that same feeling right now unable to do anything. Almost empty.

Percy was really hyped by the experation on my face. When I looked up to him. He looked just about ready to slam into me.

"Leo I want you from now on to call me 'Daddy' or 'Master' understand?" I quickly nod. He slammed his first finger into me. I screamed so hard my throat hurt.

"I said do you understand?" his flashed to mine with a mixture of evil and happiness. Almost sadist.

I croaked out "Yes daddy." Thinking, hoping, PRAYING. He would remove his finger but he adds a finger almost as if it's supposed to a reward.

"Oh and this is basically what being gay means. This is how 'our' type has sex. Oh and this is going to be painful I hope you know that."

If this is what being gay is all about I guess I can hate this. He started to scissor my hole which was when I opened my mouth to scream out of pain. I moan out of pleasure. At a flash the door opened. . theres was a flash of blonde. God Answered me. At the door was Jason


End file.
